secrets unfolded
by xXlive-lifeXx
Summary: yui has weird nightmares that she doesn't understand about. what if it leads to her past and show her true self?how would the brothers react to this? and how would they deal with this?
1. nightmares ayato and yui

yui has weird nightmares that leads to her true self. how would the brother react to this?and how will she deal with this? read to find out!

 **hey this is my first story i hope u like it and tell me hat need to be improved and i don't own Diabolik Lovers!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0*0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Cries and sobbing was all you could hear from the little girl she had bruises and cuts every wear ''I'm sorry father I didn't mean to make you mad," the little girl sobbed._

 _''Your worthless therefor you don't deserve to be my daughter,'' the father said harshly looking down on the sobbing girl and whipped her causing thee girl to scream in pain._

 **Yui's POV :**

I shot out of bed feeling sweat drip down from my head.'what a weird dream but that little girl looks similar to me i wonder why i can't-' her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden headache.

''Oi pancake you finally woken up now hurry up and give ore-sama your blood,"Ayato said with a . I didn't hear him nor see him, all I could see was darkness and that was it."Oi! don't ignore ore-sama," he said in a irritated voice and walked to Yui shaking her constantly. I looked at him with teary eyes she didn't understand why I was crying.''Hey! why are you crying?!'' he said annoyed by the site he was seeing.

'' I-i don't know," I said while wiping the tears off her face.

"tsk. annoying," he mumbled then hugging the girl in front of him.

"W-what are u doing?'' I said in shock with rosy red cheeks.

"Tsk. shut up." he too was blushing. They stayed in that for a couple of seconds."Better now,'' losing his grip looking down the girl with red cheeks.

"Y-yes, t-thank you Ayato-kun,"she said quietly.

"good, if you tell any of my brothers i'll suck you dry!"he shouted while blushing that received a giggle escaping from me 'Ayato-kun is cute sometimes'(who agrees with her?)I thought."Oi! are you laughing at ore-sama!," he shouted at the girl.

"N-no i wasn't laughing at you.'

"I'll let you off this time! you should be thankful that ore-sama is such a nice guy.'

'yeah your totally nice' i thought

 **~time skip at school~**

I sat in my seat while ayato sat behind me and kanato sat in the corner on the other side of the room playing with his teddy bear. After a few hours, ayato tapped my on the shoulder and said "Oi let's skip class it's boring and i'm hungry.''

"No ayato-kun, Reiji-san will get angry if we skip class."

"never mention any of my idiotic brothers in front of ore-sama's presence. you belong to ore-sama.'' before i could protest we were already in another room where there he pinned me against the wall and licked my neck which send a cold chill down my spine, I tightly closed my eyes waiting for a pair of fangs to pierce my neck but all i felt was lips slightly touching my neck I was in shock and was confused at the same time."somehow you smell different now i wonder if your blood taste different,'' after saying that he bit my neck, drinking my blood greedily.

"ayato please stop it hurts,'' I pleaded but of course he didn't stop he kept drinking my blood.

" your blood is so sweet remember you belong to me and me only ,"after the sentence he bit down on my wasn't long before i past out.

 **sorry that its short I don't have anything else to put in. i need ideas so pls review and if i need to improve anything pls tell me and i know that i missed capital letters i was getting lazy so hear me out. Overall i hope you enjoyed ill try and update soon okay and make sure to live life it ain't hard.**


	2. new look- the triplets

**Hey its me again with other story im going to try and make this one longer pls if I need to improve anything pls tell me. im kinda also need a few ideas because im running out of ideas and its only the 2nd chapter ! anyway hope you enjoy.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Now do what i told you and hit him in the weak areas!"the father shouted in frustration. the girl looked at the man before her and was repeatedly getting punched. blood was dripping from her face onto the floor as well as her tears. This went on for minutes of her getting beaten until she snapped flipping over the man then climbing on top of him repetitively punching him in the face, every punch damaged his face until he was knocked out. ''good work now kill him our family is in no need for weak mortals," he said in a calm tone but the girl stood before him in terror of what she did to him and instead of killing him she sat there sobbing."Stop your sobbing. Sobbing just shows your weak and a weak daughter is useless to me," and with that the father grabbed the girl's arm throwing her in the forest. "Now to make you stronger stay in the forest until you became stronger and is worthy to be my daughter,"the father then walked away from the crying that it was just darkness_.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **YUi'S POV:**

I woke in a second rising in a quick speed.I touched my head 'another weird dream what dose it mean? and that poor girl why am I getting such bad headache' i looked around my room seeing the triples sleeping on my bed, 'i remember closing the door?! how did they get in here?!...oh I forgot they teleport' all of a sudden she felt a pain in her head, "ngh."she held her head " why is it hurting so much am i sick or something whats-' her thoughts were disturbed by a voice,"fufu~ bitch-chan~," i knew that voice it was laito sakamaki.I looked in the direction of the voice was coming from and only seeing laito in the left corner off the bed then looking to the right I see Ayato and Kanato (I suck at being Kanato so hear me out for all those Kanato fangirls out there)they all crawled to me with lustful eyes which i knew that they wanted my blood but something stopped them. i looked at them with a straight face.

"Yui-san why do you look different?'' I didn't understand until I saw myself from the decks that had a mirror on it that was just in front of the bed. I was in shock instead of my short curly hair i had long hair that went to my hips and instead of it being curly it was straight.

"i-I...how?'' i said in a confused tone touching the tips of my no longer curly hair.

"look bitch-chan isn't flat chested either,fufu~," laito said playfully while pointing to my chest. I blushed "Nfu~ you can't call her pancake now Ayato-kun."

"Tsk. still calling her that."

"I don't care about that i'm wondering why Yui-san looks different."

"Who cares i'm hungry now hurry up and give ore-sama your blood!"

"now,now Ayato-kun we got to share remember sharing is caring~,"

"Tsk. shut up you pervert!"

"You guys are a waste of time,isn't that right teddy?"

"shut up!"

"fufu~ we could just share bitch-chan I don't mind."

"Tsk. well I do pancake belongs to me!"and with that Ayato grabbed my wrist and trapped me into a tight hug.

"No Yui-san belongs to me!"Kanato then grabbed me and held me tightly.  
"Now as the oldest we can agree that bitch-chan belongs to me," Laito then grabbed me then teleported to his room.I sighed 'why do i feel like this is never going to end' I was still in my nightgown and my breast were nearly exposed so i rapped my arms around them.'fufu~ now bitch-chan don't bide them let them be free~,'' laito said with his husky voice and in one motion pinned me too his bed with my arms above my head. "fufu~ bitch-chan be a good girl and stay still~," but i didn't stay still i kept moving trying to get out of his grip, "you can try bitch-chan but you will submit to me, '' then he bent down to my neck then licking it that sent shivers down my body then swiftly biting into my neck.

"Laito pls stop it hurts," I pleaded but laito ignored my pleads and kept draining my blood.

"fufu~ somehow your blood has become sweeter~,'' he then took another gulp of my blood and spoke again,"Nfu~you will be mine,"and that was the last thing i heard before pasting out.

 **NORMAL POV:**

After Yui past out laito then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "have a nice sleep bitch-chan~," then falling asleep.

 **With Kanato and Ayato**

"Tsk. Dammit!"

"Laito took Yui-san away from me,me and teddy are angry at him, ain't we teddy?"

"Laito should know his place that ore-sama is the best and what ore-sama wants ore-sama gets she will get punished for this!"and with that they both teleported away to there rooms thinking what they should do to yui.

 **Ayato's POV:**

'I wont forgive you yui' I thought of yesterday of her crying face and we hugged for minutes and then sleeping with a small smile.

okay i hope you liked it . I think its longer than the other one remember pls tell me what i need to improve it will be helpful and remember to live life it ain't that hard.


	3. What?

**HI! it's me again so sorry i would of post this chapter earlier but u know family stuff,so anyway I hope everyone had a great year of 2015 and I hope you guys will have an 2016. Pls i need ideas for the next one and thx for the people that reviewed it means a lot to me i mean like i suck at English but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _The girl with long blonde hair sobbed in the forest, the forest was filled with the girl's sobs, "Father please don't be mad at me I don't want to be left out here it's scary," she whimpered barley able to hold her sobs in but that was all interrupted by a growl. The girl look in the direction of the growl and there stood there a wolf. The look at the wolf in terror her long blonde hair swayed in the wind causing her to block her vision of the object in front of her, all she could hear was the growls that came from the beast. After her vision cleared the wolf lunged at her causing the to be bitten on her arm. The girl screamed in pain but the wolf kept biting her in different area's. the wolf the bit her leg then ripping bits of flesh off, it wasn't till now she fought back. She grabbed the wolf's jaw then putting both of her hands on the top and bottom jaw then pushing her hands away from each other causing the wolf's jaw to break as well as its skull making the wolf dead. She panted, its was hard to catch her breath. the girl felt thirsty, oh so thirsty she then pulled the wolf close to her mouth then digging her fang's deep into the wolf's body. Her thirst was so strong that she sucked every last drop on blood that was in the wolf,"Who knew that wolf's blood could be so Delicious," the girl's eyes glowed with hunger,oh how long she missed blood but her thirst was too strong to handle that she almost killed every animal in site. It was a blood bath._

 **YUI's POV:**

I woke in terror of the the dream I had now all I see is blood, it was everywhere the floor,the ceiling and even my own body but was soon gone by a voice,"fufu~ bitch-chan did you have a nightmare~ look your all sweaty~," I looked at laito not knowing that tears were running down my cheek," bitch-chan why are you crying~?"

"I-i don't know," as I said this new tears kept flowing out of my eyes.

"It must of been a pretty bad nightmare~," laito then licked the freshly new tears that were flowing out of my eyes then going down to my cheeks.I blushed," fufu~ now,now bitch-chan there' no need to be aroused yet~."

"T-that's not...its not like that!" I blushed over laito's comment.

"Nfu~ that's not what your body is saying~," without me knowing laito secretly was able to sneak his hands under my nightgown.

"L-laito w-what are you doing?!" I blushed like crazy and was trying to move his hands away from me but he was too strong.

"fufu~when you were sleeping the peaceful face you were making kind of turned me on~, I think it might be mating season for me~."

' laito always thinks its mating season for him.'I tried to push him away again and out of nowhere I felt this weird strength in my body that was able to push laito of the bed and onto the floor,'H-how did I-,' I was soon interrupted by laito standing up with a amused face then licking his lips with lust.

"fufu~ how cruel bitch-chan~ after all I did to try and comfort you and this is the thanks I get, I think I deserve more than that bitch-chan~,Nfu~sense you pushed me away it just makes me want to have you more~,"laito said the last part in his husty voice to try and seduce me.

"I-i'm sorry please forgive me," I tried my best to not hesitate on saying these words to him.

"fufu~too late for sorry's bitch-chan~i'm already turned on~,"(is anyone wanting me to actually go this far like really but is anyone fangirling or wish they were yui right now you want me to do it don't ya ;D naughty people i'm not being serious though anyway back to the story)laito then was crawling his way too me in a sex way.

"laito what do you think your doing to yui-san?"

"Tsk. pervert."

"Nfu~ ayato-kun, kanato-kun you always spoil my fun~," laito whined.

"Tsk. Shut up pervert!"

"We came to say that dinners ready."

'Yes I was saved by kanato and ayato!'

 **sorry that this short i'll try and make it longer.**

 **SHOUTOUT'S: Andrea,RatedM,Blaze and guest(1)**

 **thank u for reading and i'm glad the you guys like it means a lot to me.**

 **RatedM:yes yui is going to stay like that.**

 **Blaze: I'm trying my best on trying to make yui's past more revealing, i'm not best at English.**

 **so anyways i'll try and update soon and remeber live life it ain't that hard.**


	4. hate

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't done more chapters I'm having a hard time thinking of new ideas so I'll try and do more this time but I cant promise it though so I hope u enjoy this one and thx for the reviews. sorry all those people who gave there ideas, but I cant change the ending because the ones who suggested them would know what will happen and think that its unfair so I'm sorry I hope u understand why. so in the reviews can u pls vote who yui should be visited by next. in this chapter I didn't know who she would be with so this chapter is just her anyways another reason why I didn't post is because of my computer had a virus on it so yeah...anyways hope u enjoy this chapter I'll answer the reviews at the end.**

 _Days pasted by sense she been thrown out of the house, the little girl that had blonde straight hair was now covered head to toe with dry blood. Anger started to build in the girl, 'My father will pay for what he's done to me, I'll never forgive him, NEVER!' the more she walked the more she got angry. Every stepped she took was heavy,' He's not fit to be a father! fathers are supportive! fathers are kind!and they don't call their child worthless!I HATE HIM! I'll kill him if its the last thing I do!' It wasn't until dark she reacted her father's house. In a quick motion she looked through the window seeing someone other than her being treated she always wanted to be WAS THE ONLY OTHER CHILD MOTHER HAD .HER BROTHER. oh how she hated her brother, he was always treated nicely never once did he get punished or pushed around neither been called worthless. AND SHE WAS THE OLDEST. Her father would always say why couldn't she be like him, oh how she hated it, it pissed her off greatly. She saw him get hugs from mother, oh how jealous she was. Father forbid mother seeing her. It wasn't fair at all she got was punishments and that was it!, 'father oh how cruel you are to me, it wont be long until I kill you all!' and with that she left the window to train to kill her family each and every last one of them she'll show who's the worthless one. 'Prepare yourself father 'cause I'm coming for you and your precious son.' and so she disappeared from the house and into the shadows._

 **thx for the support guys it means a lot I hope that u enjoyed this one so thx for the ideas but I can't use them I'm so deeply sorry I hope u understand pls don't hate me and u can use those ideas for ur story if u want one them was really good idea so if I were u make a story on that its really good but honestly I deeply thank u for the reviews it really dose mean a lot to me and if I need to improve something pls tell me and maybe I'll put a chapter of one of the boys confessing to yui comment which brother should so I'll rap this up and always live life it isn't that hard. ;D**


	5. AN

**im sorry that I haven't been posting chapters that much I've been pretty busy and someone did say mine are short and I know there short I can t do them as long as other peoples because I don't have much ideas so its hard for me I know the story is going quick to be honest the reason why its going so fast is because its mostly about what happens after but if u want me to change that the ill try and make it longer but im still waiting on who should confess to yui so ill be waiting for that so ill try my best to get the next chapter up for now pls wait and thank all of u for being patient on me.**

 **bye and ill see u in the next chapter ;P**


	6. Chapter 6-The moon

**so this is going to be a continuation of the last chapter. I know that the stories on here have way longer than mine the only reason its short is because that I have trouble figuring what to put in it so sorry they are short. you guys can also private message me if u guys want anything to change or want to put in the story. on this chapter I'll try my best to make it a long as I can so u guys don't have to read little chapters. so hope u enjoy.**

* * *

 **YUI'S POV:**

I got up calmly, which was weird sense I had a nightmare again, it was weird. The only emotion I could feel was anger and loneliness, it was a sour feeling. I hugged my legs feeling empty, "why do I feel so alone and hurt, its like I stabbed myself," I said with no emotion showing. ' My throat is so dry, what am I craving?' my eyes started to glow in a sense of habit I licked my lips. I shocked myself doing it, 'I'm so thirty. how could this be?' I looked outside seeing a red moon' The sakamaki's at a ball because of the red moon, its so lonely here,' hugging my legs tightly I see the red moon, I started to see new things ,flashbacks,' it couldn't be..., it just couldn't, that little girl couldn't be me no way it could,' but then I released that it was all those dreams were just my past its been showing me this 'but I'm not a vampi-' my thoughts stopped as the thirst started to grow, I held my throat,' my throat is parched, I need to quench it,' so I quickly got up and sprinted to the kitchen luckily not running into Ayato on my way there (Ayato was told to stay to make sure yui didn't escaped) I reached the kitchen. I went to the cupboards, as I reached for a cup my thirst began to grow, pain filled my body ' why do my teeth hurt so much!?' I feel to the floor while laying on the floor, I held my throat, the pain was unbelievable, I wanted to cry but I didn't allow it for some reason. I felt my chest become heavy, it wasn't pleasant not one bit, my teeth felt like they were pulling out of my skull it all above painful, but still no tear was shredded. I stayed that way for a while, still holding my throat "ugh! haah!" the pain wasn't helping trying to concentrate...but for some big reason it all stopped, I was confused but I got up and quickly got a drink of water and went back to my room. I then sit on my bed and all my cruel and painful memories start crawl in my broken mind, I smiled at them but my smile wasn't happiness, no, but only insanity. In a flash, i can see Ayato sleeping in his iron maiden which was a good thing now, i don't want him to see me in this state right now or any of them. I look at the moon again, I smiled like a madman at the memory.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _It was a bright red moon shining through the forest, the wind blew silently against my pale skin and the breeze made my long straight hair slay in the direction of the wind as i walked. I came up to my house window and watched over the kitchen window, there i see father beating mother with a long brown stick, as i watched in horror i hear father scream,"HOW DARE YOU CARE ABOUT THAT USELESS GIRL! SHE'S NOTHING TO US !AND YET YOU STILL CARE FOR HER!" hearing this from father was typical but him hitting her beloved mother was a big NO in her book, this cause me to go commando. I stepped back and jump through the window crashing the whole window. I see my father look at me it disgust, which really pissed me off. He ignored me and kept beating my mother, doing that gave me chance to kill him i quickly pulled my silver knife that was kept in my boot and rushed up to him and stabbed him in the back, oh and how he screamed satisfied her,"HOW DARE YOU STAB YOUR FATHER! YOU'LL PAY! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled at the top of his of his voice as he slapped me across the face leaving a red mark. I laughed bitterly._

 _"you call yourself a father!" i laughed "YOUR NOTHING OF A FATHER!" I stabbed his foot making him fall to the ground and i quickly climbed on top off him and stabbed him in the chest,"FATHER'S ARE KIND!" i stabbed him again in the same place as his blood splattered over me,"FATHER'S ARE RESPECTFUL AND DON'T CALL THERE KIDS USELESS!" I stabbed him over and over until I finally knew he was dead. I look over to mother who was looking at me in horror but then soften her eye's as she smiled and go up weakly and embraced me into a hug._

 _"shhh it's okay i'm here now there's no need to be mad now," my mother said softly. I stood there in shock, I never felt this kind of feeling before but it didn't feel terrible for once." now my precious child i need for you to do me a favor please kill me I don't want to feel the depression and despair so do me a little quick favor and please do it for me" my mother looked straight through my eyes and I nodded as tears started to form in my eye's,"that's my brave girl," my mother smiled. I held the silver knife to my mothers heart and pushed it into my mother's body, my mother slowly feel to the ground and looked at me with a smile and kept it there until she faded away._

 _"MOTHER,I'M SO SORRY!" I cried, this wasn't right, why mother why? why must you do this to me? tears fell and fell as the time went was long before mother faded from this cruel and terrible world, i hated this sour feeling it was worse than the one i felt for all my life and that was shit feeling to have inside you. My thoughts went to a pause when i started hear foots steps getting closer to the kitchen, and i knew who that was my little brat and spoiled brother, oh how much i wish he was never born._

 _"what's with all-," my brother pause as he looked all around the kitchen in horror, oh how much that pleased her to see his horrified face "w-what did you do?! how could you do this to them?! after all they've done for you, this this is how you repay them! y-your a monster!" he started to yell but i could see straight through him that he was terrified. I laughed bitterly at his comment, me? a monster! sorry but father was a monster!_

 _"After all they done for me?!" I laughed,"sorry to break it to you little brother but they've done nothing for me!" I snapped at him._

 _"B-but t-they raised you!" he started to tremble, which was cute to me of course._

 _"They didn't raise me all father did was use me as slave and mother did nothing!"I started to loose it again, he's pissing me off i'll just finish the damn job and leave. And so i leaped up and stabbed him in the heart so i couldn't hear his annoying voice again. "bye-bye brother~," I said when he started to fade away. I laughed as insane as i could be,"HAHAHAAHA their all dead HAHAHAHAAHAH! AHAAH i feel so free~!" i skipped out of the house and thought to myself 'i'm broken that's all i feel,' i pause and turned to the house and lighted a match and through it to the wooden deck and fire started to spread, i watched the whole thing burn while laughing, "HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHA! this atmosphere is so amusing ehehahahHAHA!" and that night, it showed how insane my true form really is..._

 ** _End of flashback_**

I started to giggle to myself but it wasn't the cheerful and light one that i use to have, oh no not at all it dark and insane and i loved it but then it hit me, I frowned and thought for a second 'I can't lat the sakamaki's see me like this otherwise they'll send her to somewhere or just kill her but then again none of them know that I'm highly skilled in killing, I think it's best if they don't know that i'm insane or a vampire ans a assassin,' that's right all her life until 16 was her training as a complete killer. I yawned, i was tried but i was extremely thirsty too but i'll get something tomorrow.

* * *

 **okay so i hope u enjoyed its longer than usual so i'll try and make it longer next time so if u want me to make a confession i still need more votes otherwise i can't do it and it will be unfair so pls get those in. uhh thanks for all ur patience it means a lot that u guys like it pls forgive me for not posting enough i'll try best to post more often and so that's all i have to say and so this is bye for now i'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7- don't mess with me

**So i'll be honest the plot is gonna change if there's gonna be a confession so do bare with me on this one. so in the last chapter yui had a flashback so what someone asked what age was she in the flashback in my imagination she about at least 6 or 5 in the flashback just to make it more interesting i think so i hope u enjoy.  
**

* * *

 ** _yui's pov:_**

It's been 1 day before i turned into my true self. I sat at my bed with a emotionless face staring outside to the rose garden,' red...red is the same color as blood,' then my eyes glowed but my left glowed red which reminded me off the simple day of when I agreed to become a complete killer a assassin, paid to kill, live to kill, that's what i mostly thought as a assassin anyways but today was the day the other sakamaki's will return from the blood moon ball, it will also be the day we go back to school which meant I had to act as the helpless little human i was before all ' _this_ '.I used my vampire powers to see Ayato still peacefully sleeping, which was my luck to have. I was still in my nightgown which I should probably change out of and get into my school uniform and get ready with everything else, 'ugh this pisses me off that i still have to go to school, i hate school so much but i have to pull off my act to fool the sakamaki's to keep this secret away from them which is gonna get difficult,but luckily i learned how to completely my personality for important reasons,' i smirked at the thought of their shocked faces of finding out that i was a killer,a monster devoured in blood and lives to drink it, a vampire, just like them but more skilled in killing and is was fated to kill until my own death, I snapped out of my imagination and stood up with a shocking pain from my legs which hurt like hell but not as much as the punishments from my mentors gave me in failing training. I walked slowly to my wardrobe and opened the doors and grabbed my uniform and quickly put it on the outfit was tight on my chest and waist area but that's just because after my complete transformation has been done therefore i'm more curvier than my human state which would cause something like this. I sighed,'how the hell am i gonna pull this off?' I looked in the mirror and tried to smile brightly but i could easily tell that it was fake so i just gave up and just go with what i had which was mostly a straight face. I heavily sighed,' this is gonna be pain.' all i could wish was for pure luck then i again the sakamaki's barely-no not barely,they _DON'T_ pay any attention to me which makes it a bit easier, that's right they don't give a fuck about me not even one bit, they kindness I though was kindness was just pure pity, nothing more nothing less, that's is what their like not giving a fuck about their _food_ , it pissed me off just being thought of dirt on their shoe's and that they can just easily be scraped away, it was sick to me,it felt they same way her father treated her which made her angrier. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly got my things together ready for school, which was 1 hour away. I quickly went out of my room and ran to the dining room. No-one was there. I used my vision thing power thing or what ever you call it (i don't know what to call it don't blame me) to see where everyone was, I saw Ayato finally get his lazy, cocky ass up and i knew he would be wanting some of my blood soon and i quickly saw the other's still in the black limo nearly there way home which meant i had to move quick to get some food, wait i have still go to school with them, dammit! but that's okay. I moved slowly to the fridge and opened the fridge door and search around for eatable food that wasn't disgusting and the little brats and oreo-sama's food which was mostly was nothing but I see a little container of pasta which was still eatable. I pulled the container out and cracked open it and microwaved it from, i don't care how long, i was just hungry for FOOD and not blood, when i just pulled it out, i sensed the all sakamaki's in the living room,' ugh! why i just wanted food i'm staving!' I quietly grabbed a fork and started to devour the pasta, yup i was that hungry, the pasta was finished in seconds, ' Delicious,' . I washed out the container and fork and i slowly waled to the living room where Reiji was waiting for everyone else.

"Good morning, Reiji-san." I politely say with a warming smile which kind of fake and not, i don't really know nor do i care.

"I see that you've already been ready, which is very surprising over the fact that your manners are terrible," Reiji said with a smirk.' Oh, this guy is really begging to be slapped, which I don't mind doing at all!first, u don't say morning back and second, u insult me! huh what manner's you have for someone who complains about it, maybe stop bitching and actually do shit, u bastard! ' i thought in anger but i didn't show it on my face which disappointed him. I quietly sat down on the couch, wait for the other duche bag's.

* * *

 _ ****~Time skip: At school~****_

I rested my head on my hand and stared to the front of the class where the teacher was blabbering about shit i don't care about which was killing my entertainment.' ugh! this is so boring! i'm sorry sensei but no-one cares about your relationship status!' I took took my hand away which supported my head and I placed my head softly onto the desk and banged my head on it. I looked up to the clock that was just above the blackboard which showed that there was 2 minutes before lunch which made me so happy. I smiled at the thought of eating and just like that the bell rang which made me quickly pack my stuff and dash out the class room making sure that Ayato or kanato was behind me and quickly ran fast to the gardens, where I would be finally outside, no one barely went to the garden which was a good thing cause I'm not in the best mood to be in right now to talk or interact with anyone, being alone would be just what i need right now. I walked silently through the gardens which gave a peaceful feeling which was quickly and rudely interrupted by the yelling of one group of fangirls of the sakamaki's which really got me boiling with angry quickly.

"Yui komori!"one of the fangirls said and i'm also guessing that she's the leader because she's like in front of 3 other girls which i'm also guessing is part of this.

"can i help you?" I asked politely but I glared at them after interrupting my peace and quite.

"We know your trying to steal our beloved sakamaki-san's!" the leader said.

"yeah!" said the other three. ' oh this is stupid!so many reasons to slap the sakamaki's.'

"I'm sorry but i think you got the wrong idea," my glare intensified when they started to walk towards me. ' so their basically wanting to declare a fight well they just make their death wish mortals.'

"I don't think we don't," the leader signaled the other 3 girls to surround me to block me from going anywhere. I looked all around me with hitting a hard glare at them all as they started to get closer. The leader of the 4 clicked her fingers and the 3 other girls came close to me and wrapped there arms around me to prevent me from moving besides from my feet which was there second mistake, their first was even messing with me."Shall we move to somewhere that is more private," I didn't respond and so we continued to move near the side of the school where there was mostly bushes and a few tree's no-one EVER comes here like at all! I don't know why but people or non-people came here which was perfect for me to kill them, well what do you expect from me? did you really think that i'll spare them or beg to leave me alone? oh no, not at all, I'm not weak anymore. We stopped and 2 of the 3 girls let me go and the third put their arms around mine and locked my arms to stop them from doing anything, the leader of the group punched my stomach hard but it still felt nothing to me but that punch made me cough a few times. "well,well i thought you would put more of a fight in but i was wrong, i don't know why the sakamaki's would even hang around a weak and useless girl like you,'' the girl spat at me. The words weak and useless kept haunting my brain as the leader and the other 2 girls kept hitting me in weak area's well to them that is.

 _'...weak...useless...I-i'm not weak and useless,'_ I looked to the ground.

 _ **'Are you now?'**_ i heard a voice that sound familiar but who.

 _'...yes i'm not useless and weak...'_

 ** _'Then show it, show the true power that is inside you, show these girl's who their messing with.'_**

 _'yes...'_

 ** _'Then tell me who you really are?'_**

 _'...I...am... **YUI SUYUKOMIKI!** '_

My left eye started to glow in blood red, I could see the shock in all the girls that were around me. I laughed.

"tch. What's so goddamn funny?!" the leader yelled.

"What's funny is YOU STUPID HUMAN'S THINK I WOULD EVER GO FOR THOSE HEARTLESS MONSTER'S!" I had my last draw of kindness to everyone! and in return they just throw me away like nothing but trash! I've had enough!I headbutted the girl be hide me and she dropped her arms that were around my arms and I slammed her head to the ground, knocking her cold out. The other girls look at me in shock and terror which made me happy to see it.

"t-tch. don't just stand there get her!" I smirked. one of the girls that had a knife in there hand charged at me and I swiftly ducked down to the ground and tripped her with my leg out, making her drop her knife. I quickly grabbed the weapon and teleported next to another girl and stabbed her in the back where her heart was near which killed her in a split second. The girl the I tripped ran towards my where my back was turned and tried to get me into a head lock but failed with my back flipping over her and causing her to fall again which gave me a chance to stab her which chance I took and so I quick stabbed her before her getting up. The leader was the only one left, she started to run but I quickly teleported in front of her and to her surprise killed her in a blink of an eye and to finish it of kill the unconscious girl that was on the ground.

"That's what you get if you ever mess with me mortals," I smiled evilly as looked around me at the beautiful site of dead corps,' although i'm pretty lucky not to have any blood stains on me' i thought happily, and i quietly walked to my next class.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed. thank u for the nice reviews on this it really dose mean a lot to me and ummmmmmmm yeah pls do put more votes on who i should make confess to yui i need more of those and uuuhhhhhhhhh pls give suggestions on wat i should put in the next chapter and so oon hope u did enjoy this was longer than the last i think but as always i'll see u in the next chapter and live life it ain't that hard 030.**


	8. Chapter 8- information

**Background on yui and her family tree**

 _The suyukomiki family was royal pure breeds of vampires that were taken off the throne years and years ago and went into hiding after that. The suyukomiki family were a special type of vampires as they were way more powerful than the Sakamaki family. Due to the throw off of the throne, the suyukomiki family was placed with a curse that only allowed one child to have the power of the families' ancestors. Since Yui was born first she was given the powers that her father wanted to give to his son. This was the reason for his constant abuse to Yui as a child. The powers of the suyukomiki family can stand up to a whole army of demons and get no damage whatsoever. The suyukomiki family is very connected with powerful spirits that are closed to a power of god so the family is always being looked after by one as their friend/servant depending on the person. Yui's spirit will be a white dragon and is the most powerful too. Yui does not know this yet. The reason behind her left red eye is because every person who has ever possess the white dragon gets one eye to be the same colour as his (the white dragon is going to be a he.)_

 _ **Yui's mother and father.**_

 _Yui's mother and father were not an arrange marriage. Long, long ago. Yui's father was a loveable man, he was kind, smart and cared so much about Yui's mother. Though, after knowing that his father was plotting on stealing and killing his unborn child and wife. He was forced to act very strictly to the child and turned even more horrible when it was a female. His father never appreciated women, so much so. His father abused his mother right in front of him. Yui's mother had a family too, but they wanted nothing to do with Yui's father and his family. Yui's mother side of the family accepted him but not his family line. Yui's father being so caught up on protecting his family by being cruel to his first child was his down fall in the end. Breaking a Suyukomiki with the powers of the family was his own fault and mistake. His father knew it would happen. His father now does not care what happens to the child now. Yui's mothers side does not know what happened to the child but hey believe she died with them. Both families do not bother to try and find the child. Thus, leaving Yui all alone with no one to care for her._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~another ~flashback~_ _（ミ￣ー￣ミ）_

 _ **YUI's POV:**_

 _ **I ran… I couldn't take it. Blood stained…. All the sins carried with me. The sound of rain filled my ears. Why? WHY?! I can't…. I didn't want this. Tears poured from my face, this made it harder for me to see. Everything was blurry. Running throw, the dark, dark despair of my mind was making me panic. I'll keep running…no matter what it takes. I don't want to see myself fall into this ever again.**_

" _ **oh my~ what's this little white rose doing out in a storm? And with such dirty blood on her" a voice said. I stopped running and looked in the direction of the voice. There was a man with blood red eyes staring at me. He had such a hair colour of the grass. He was smirking.**_

" _ **W-what d-do you w-want?" I said through sobs.**_

" _ **Well you look like a girl in need right now. I'm a gentleman after all. How about we make a deal?" he said with smirk.**_

" _ **W-what sort of deal?" I said with puffy eyes staring at the stranger.**_

" _ **Well~ if you give up your body to me and I plant this heart into you," he pulled out a throbbing heart that was still weirdly beating? "you can live a better life with caring people and you can forget this tragedy."**_

" _ **wh... what?" forget? Live a better life? I would like that. I smiled at the thought… finally, be normal for once. "okay." I smiled.**_

" _ **Good," in an instant everything went all black.**_

 _ **Present day! Yay! (**_ _ **ﾉ**_ __ _ **ヮ**_ __ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉ**_ _ ***:**_ _ **･ﾟ**_ __ _ **(still Yui's POV)**_

"Stupid mortals," I mumbled. Now there was a mess. Absolutely great. I looked at the corps and smirked.

' _hey. Hinobara you up for a snack?'_

' _ **Do you even have to say anything?'**_ A voice said as a white dragon swished into form. It's red and pink eyes both looked at the corps and looked back at me. _**'you have no class.'**_ Hinobara said in a sassy tone.

' _are you complaining?' I raised a brow and grinned._

' _ **H-hey I didn't say that.'**_ Hinobara quickly gobbled up the bodies and went back to me and hopped on my shoulder. _**'I wonder what the Sakamaki's are going to say about your scent.'**_

' _they won't care. It's a female scent. They only care for my blood and they make sure I don't have any male scent.' I said with a disgusted face._

' _ **whatever you say,'**_ hinobara said as he disappeared. I silently walked back to class as if nothing happened. I knew there was going to be rumours about those girls. But honestly, I don't really care.

 _ **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner o(**_ __ _ **﹏**_ __ _ **)o! I had such a bad writers block! I will try and get these chapters out sooner! But thank you for the support! Now I still need the love interest! Choose your brother to who you want to be with Yui! Who will steal Yui's heart?! Okay until next time**_ _ **Ｏ**_ _ **(≧▽≦)**_ _ **Ｏ**_

 _ **Live life, it's not that hard.**_


End file.
